


The Bracelet

by kurage_hime



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Missing Scene, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: A secret shared between new friends.





	The Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



“So, tell me: Would you like a bath and a change of clothing before you leave?”

Rey blinked, surprised by the abrupt change of topic. “I-I…I don’t have any credits to pay—”

“Don’t be silly!” General Organa scoffed. “We don’t ration bathwater here on D’Qar, and as for clothing, well…hmm.” She eyed Rey up and down speculatively. “I’m certain we should be able to find _something_ that will fit. Come.”

Rey stared at General Organa’s receding back for three and a half seconds before rushing to follow closely on her heels. It was better, she decided, not to raise further protests. These people on the Resistance base weren’t any imminent threat to her – and she was embarking on an important secret mission for them, after all! When in doubt, she told herself, just go with the flow and take what help is offered. It wasn’t like she was getting something for nothing.

She’d be earning her keep – and then some! – when she brought back the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker from exile.

 

* * *

 

Rey had _never_ seen so much clean water in a single place, and she’d certainly never before in her life used actual _water_ for bathing!

It was rather nice. She could almost get used to it.

But she shouldn’t get used to it, she knew – the Resistance would soon be fleeing D’Qar, and who could tell if decadent luxuries like bathwater would be available to the likes of nobodies like Rey wherever they might end up next? And that was assuming she stayed on with them, which she definitely wasn’t assuming.

“I’ve laid out a change of clothes for you on the table by the door,” General Organa called out from the next room. “The fit won’t be perfect, but it should be decent.”

The clothing was where General Organa had said, and as she had said, the fit wasn’t perfect. The trousers were too short, and the vest was perhaps a bit too tight. But the simple fabrics were durable and strong, and Rey could already tell they would serve her well in the days and weeks to come.

The new pair of boots and the nerf leather belt, on the other hand, were absolutely perfect.

 

* * *

 

General Organa was still waiting for her when she emerged from the refresher.

“I have one more very important thing for you, Rey. This is a secret to be kept between the two of us,” she said, holding out a small, unadorned box.

Rey took the proffered box. What “very important,” “secret” thing might it hold? She lifted the lid.

Inside was a bracelet. Heavy, ornate, and expensive-looking – more suited to royalty than to a Jakku scavenger. What would she do with—

Wait a minute! It wasn’t just a bracelet. The part that she’d initially taken for a decorative gewgaw was actually a cloaked binary beacon! She could’ve traded this device for a year’s worth of portions. Maybe even two years’ worth. So. The Resistance would be able to find her, no matter where she might go. Awestruck, Rey clipped the bracelet onto her left wrist—

“No, no, it’s not for you to wear. It’s for me,” General Organa interrupted. “I will give you the decryption code.”

“What? I don’t understand—”

“This is what we will use to light your way home.”

Home? But Rey didn’t have a home anymore. She didn’t even know where the Resistance was going after they evacuated D’Qar, but it surely wasn’t _Rey’s_ homeworld of Jakku…oh. _Oh_. She stared General Organa, awestruck, realization dawning. Of course.

Home wasn’t a place. Home was wherever the people who cared about you happened to be.

“Thank you, General Organa,” Rey said at last.

“Please, Rey, call me Leia.”

“Thank you, Leia.”

Leia smiled, and Rey returned it.


End file.
